


When the World Stops, My Heart Will Too...

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Death, Character Death, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki accidentally kills Victor Von Doom while trying to save him, that's all I'm going to say.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Stops, My Heart Will Too...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just got done, watching the Amazing Spiderman 2 and I cry when Gwen Stacy died, even though I knew it was going to happen just like in the comics, then I decided to make a Loki and Doom fic out of it. Enjoy!

Loki stared out the window at the rainy day that was going on, he need to thank his brother later for it. He never felt so alone, so empty, so…miserable. His only reason for living was gone, and it was his fault. His Victor was gone and there was nothing that could bring him back.

                                                               *o*O*o*

**_5 months ago…_ **

Amora had finally managed to wreak havoc on New York. She took out the power grid when Loki had finally professed his love to the Latverian dictator. When the power went out Loki and Doom both looked up…

“What the hell?” Loki said looking out the window to see the entire city of New York shutting down.

“It’s Amora,” Doom said “I can feel the magic pulsating near the power grid.”

“I can’t go up against her,” Loki said “I have nothing to redirect her spells.”

“What have you tried?” Doom asked.

“I’ve tried wards, shields, safe guards…” Loki rambled off.

“Have you tried magnetism?” Doom asked before smirking.

“No, why would I use that?” Loki asked.

“Magnetism is like magic, it can hold and redirect anything,” Doom said.

“Ok, how am I going to Magnetize myself,” Loki asked him.

The two then saw Tony Stark fly past the window in the Iron Man suit, and Doom said “I got an idea.

**_10 minutes later…_ **

“You want to what?” Tony Stark said confused.

“We need to magnetize Loki’s magic using you arc reactor,” Doom said.

“All 10 of those words don’t make sense,” Tony said.

Loki then walked up to him and said “Look, we only have one chance at stopping Amora, and I’m that chance so either help us, or watch your planet burn.”

Tony sighed and said “Got any jumper cables?”

Doom brought out the cables he brought with him and said “This might hurt…”

“Who?” Tony asked.

“Both of you,” Doom said attaching them to the arc reactor.

Doom was right it did hurt, a lot. When it was done Doom cast a small charm on Loki only for it to float midair and dissipate.

“See told you,” Doom said.

“This is one of many reason I need you,” Loki said.

“Alright let’s go,” Doom said when Loki grabbed his arm.

“Victor you are not coming with me,” Loki said firmly.

Doom glared at him and said “Like hell, I’m the only one who knows how to get the grid back online.”

“That is true,” Loki said grabbing Doom’s shoulder “But I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Doom glared at him, folded his arms and said “I’m coming.”

Loki sighed and said “Ok, fine you’re coming, get the cables.”

Doom was disconnecting the cables from Tony Stark when Loki used his magic to freeze Doom to the ground. Doom looked down then back up at Loki, and Loki said “Sorry, Victor, I love you.” Before running off towards Amora.

“Loki,” Doom shouted annoyed.

“Did Loki just say I love you?” Tony Stark said looking at Doom.

“Shut Up, Stark and help me out of this,” Doom said annoyed.

**_Somewhere Near the Power Grid…_ **

Loki was thrown down by Skurge into the ground; He struggled to get up and fight back but Skurge was soon towering over him.

“My lady gives her regards,” Skurge said.

Before the blow came Loki heard the screeching of tires and Skurge was hit by a car. Loki looked up confused and saw Doom getting out of a stolen car.

“Victor what are doing here?” Loki said getting up.

“Helping,” Doom said “Also never do that again.”

Loki just shook his head and said “Reed Richards is trying to get the power back on.”

“I’ll go help him,” Doom said running off.

Loki looked back to see Skurge getting up and whisper “Come on Victor, hurry up.”

**_In the control Panel…_ **

Reed Richards was trying to get the power grid back on, while Loki kept Skurge distracted. Reed was trying everything he could when Doom appeared and said “You haven’t managed to turn the grid back on have you?”

Reed should have said something rude but instead said “Nope, not even close.”

“You’re over thinking it,” Doom said pointing to a locked box on the control panel “All you really had to do is find the key.”

Reed then looked over to the dead guard in the corner with his left fist closed and said “The key is in the hand of a dead man, the irony.”

“The irony indeed,” Doom said prying the man’s hand open before he unlocked the box and saw Loki had secretly reconnected everything beckoning Doom with a signal. Doom turns the grid back on and Loki jumped out the way as Skurge got fried. After Skurge was defeat there was no sign of Amora so Doom and Reed walked out to meet their respective teams.

Loki rushed over and hugged Doom and said “You shouldn’t listen to me more often.”

“Like I listen to you now,” Doom said.

“Thanks for the help,” Bruce said.

“Speaking of help,” Tony said “I swore I heard Loki said ‘I love you.’ To Doctor Doom.”

“Well,” Loki coughed slightly and blushed.

The two teams smirked at pair, and Johnny and Clint had started cracking jokes; But it was short lived when Amora had decided to show up and she her minion burnt to a crisp.

“You!” Amora said point to Loki her eyes flashed dangerously “You will pay for what you’ve done.”

“I don’t think so, Amora,” Loki said “You’ve got nothing left.”

Amora looked furious for a second before she smiled slowly, and said “But I can still take something away from you.”

With that Amora disappeared and reappeared behind Doom before she snatched him from Loki’s grasped and disappeared again. Loki looked frantically around before he saw Amora dangling Doom over a tall building. Loki quickly teleported over to find Doom struggling in her grasp and he yelled “Let him go Amora! This is just between you and me!”

Amora smirked and said “Fine.”

She then let Doom go and he fell through the air and Loki jump up and caught him before the two crashed through the glass Loki was standing on top of…

“Hey you ok?” Loki said looking at Doom.

Doom didn’t answer him but shook his head; Loki pulled him up and said “You need to get out of here before she comes back.”

Doom ran in to other direction just as Amora threw herself at Loki, and to two began fighting again. Loki had manage to deflect one of her spells but it bounce and hit a weak beam that Doom had happen to escape on to. Loki blast Amora into a wall before shooting a stream of magic to catch Doom’s arm. Doom look up at him with relief and Loki quickly started pulling him back up; but Amora wouldn’t quit, she latched on to him distracting him. Loki struggle to keep Doom from falling, and to stop Amora from stabbing him. Then it happened…

Amora notice looks string of magic and Doom holding onto it for his dear life, Amora then smirked and said “Say goodbye to him.”

Amora than cut off Loki’s magic making the string Doom was holding on to disappear. Loki heard Doom gasp as he fell once again, Loki scream and threw Amora violently against the wall knocking her unconscious. Loki then jump after Doom trying desperately to catch up to him, everything went in slow motion after that. The look of fear in Doom’s eyes as Loki shot a stream of magic toward Doom’s waist line grabbing him; Loki grabbed a nearby pole stopping the both of them from falling any farther, but what Loki heard would haunt him forever. Although Doom had jerked to a stop along with Loki, his head had already hit the ground full force, both making his brain hemorrhage rapidly and snapping his neck. Loki didn’t see his head hit the ground, but he heard the wet snap, at the time he had assume it was the magic rope. Loki connects the magic to the pole he had been holding on to before jumping down to get Doom.

“Hey Vic, You ok?” Loki asked unaware of what had happened “I didn’t jerk you too hard did I?”

When Doom didn’t answer him Loki let the magic dissipate and Doom body fell limply to the ground. Loki kneeled down and picked up his upper half, before shaking his shoulders…

“Victor?” Loki said “Come on this isn’t funny; I bet if I take the mask of right now, your smirking at me.”

Loki detached the mask to find Doom wasn’t smirking; he almost looked like he was asleep. His face was expressionless and peaceful, that is until Loki saw Doom nose start to bleed. Loki then found his hands covered in blood from the blood seeping from the back of Doom’s head. Loki then pulled Doom’s dead body close and said “You’re just asleep, and you’ll wake up once we get you some help…”

Loki then started sobbing; when the Avengers and Fantastic Four found them they looked shocked, before giving Loki a few minutes before they took Doom’s body away from him.

                                                               *o*O*o*

Everything was a blur after that, the autopsy, the funeral, and telling Doom’s only son Kristoff his father was dead. It hurt not seeing Doom every morning, not hearing his accent laced voice, or even have him hug Loki for comfort. Loki just wanted to say goodbye to him properly; Loki was sitting in the living area at the Latveria Embassy when someone knocked at door. Loki got up reluctantly to find Amora’s sister Lorelei standing on the steps. Loki was seconds away from killing her if she hadn’t said “I found a way for you to see your mortal one last time.”

Instead of being rude he said “His name is Victor.”

Lorelei rolled her eyes and said “I hate what my sister did to you; I just want you be at peace.”

Loki raised an eyebrow but signals for her to come inside, Lorelei just stood in the same place and said “I have called on a favor from Hela for you to see him; she said he cannot pass on to Valhalla because of you.”

“Why not?” Loki asked.

“Your grief keeps him there,” Lorelei said “Because your grief is strong, he can’t leave.”

Loki looked at the floor before looking back up at her and said “How soon can we leave?”

“Now if you like,” Lorelei said.

“Let me get dressed first,” Loki said snapping his fingers and he was automatically in his Asgardian leathers “Ok, let’s go.”

                                                               *o*O*o*

The two landed in a bed of black rose before walking towards Hela’s throne on which she sat upon.

“Loki Laufeyson,” Hela said “You’ve escaped my grasp one too many times, yet I do this favor for you.”

Loki didn’t say anything but stood there with a stone cold expression, and Hela chuckled and said “Come he should be in my library.”

_‘Hm, still the same old Victor even in death_ ,’ Loki thought.

Hela lead Loki to her personal library where Loki saw a familiar green cloak standing in at a bookshelves.

“Victor,” Loki breathed.

Doom picked his head up and looked over to Loki and said “Please don’t tell me you’re dead?”

Loki hugged Doom and said “No, I’m not; it’s great to see you again.”

Doom just stood there before Loki pulled away and asked “What’s wrong aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I am,” Doom said “I’m just not used to being touched after 5 months, you know being dead and all.”

“Oh, right,” Loki said “Would you like to sit down or something?”

Doom just shrugged and lead Loki to a window sill before sitting down with Loki next to him.

“So how have you been?” Loki asked.

“Well, death isn’t what I imagine it to be,” Doom said “I honestly thought I would be suffering by now.”

Loki chuckled lightly before asking “I just have to know, something; are you mad at me?”

“No, why would I be,” Doom said.

“Because I killed you,” Loki said.

“Loki it was an accident,” Doom said “Yes, I admit you could have put better protection around me to keep me from dying, but it was unavoidable; and I mostly blame Amora.”

Loki raised an eyebrow before he gasped when Doom’s nose started to bleed.

“Victor…”  Loki started but was cut off by Doom saying “My nose is bleeding again isn’t it?”

“Again?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, since my brain was hemorrhaging when I died my body still thinks I’m dying,” Doom said.

“Does it hurt?” Loki asked.

“My neck sometimes hurts, and I get really bad headaches every once in a while,” Doom said rubbing the back of his neck.

Loki shook his head and said “I just wish thing can be back to the way they were.”

“Loki what are you talking about?” Doom asked confused “You’re here to bring me back aren’t you?”

Now it’s was Loki’s turn to be confused “What are you talking about, Lorelei say you couldn’t leave because of my grief.”

“Well, I think this how mortals say the ‘ _Cat’s out the bag._ ’” Lorelei said walking into view with a glowing green sphere.

“Lorelei what’s going on?” Loki asked.

“Well, as punishment for your mor… I mean Victor’s death Amora was imprison and stripped of her magic permanently for all eternity,” Lorelei said “I convinced the Allfather to give me access to old resurrection spells, apparently if you stripped of your magic it can  be use it as a life force for a soul who currently resides in Hel; I believe Victor fits the description.”

Loki blinked before looking over to Doom who was staring at Lorelei, so Loki said “Well, get on with it; I don’t have all day.”

Lorelei the mutter something under her breath, then the glowing green sphere disappears and so did Doom.

“He should be in that place you call the Latverian Embassy,” Lorelei said “He might be asleep and have no memory being here, I suggest trying to wake him up immediately.”

“Thank you,” Loki said to her before teleporting outside the Latverian Embassy. He carefully walked inside and went to the living area to find Doom asleep. Loki placed a hand on Doom’s shoulder and shook it gently before saying “Victor?”

Doom slowly opens his eyes before blink once or twice and said “Hey, where am I?”

Loki couldn’t help it he brought a very confused Doom in for a tight hug.

“Loki,” Doom said “Not that you embrace isn’t welcoming, but can you please explain what’s going on?”

Loki pulled away and said “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“You trying to catch me before I hit my head on the ground,” Doom said.

Loki sighed and explained everything that had happen, including his trip to Hel to retrieve Doom shade.

“So I was dead…” Doom said.

“Yeah,” Loki said.

Doom then started laughing “This is the most ironic thing I’ve ever heard.”

“How so?” Loki said.

“Ever heard the story of Orpheus,” Doom said “From Greek Mythology.”

“Yes, what about it…” Loki said before he realized the similarity before laughing too.

When the pair finally stopped Loki said ‘I can’t imagine my life without you, so I went to Hel and back for you.”

“That is honest the sweetest thing anybody has said to me,” Doom said.

“So what now,” Loki asked.

“First, we need to inform S.H.I.E.L.D about you bringing me back to life,” Doom said “Then; we can just make it up as we go along.

Loki shrugged before smirking and said “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End, hope you guys enjoyed, yeah I couldn’t let Doom stay dead.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
